The invention relates to a headlight for a single-track motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a single-track motor vehicle with such a headlight. In particular, the single-track motor vehicle can be a motorcycle.
With motorcycle headlights it has proved to be a disadvantage that when the motorcycle is inclined, such as for example when turning, the light distribution generated by the headlight is inclined, which causes poor illumination of the edge of the road. In order to compensate the inclination of the light distribution of a motorcycle headlight, motorcycle headlights from the prior art are known that swivel the light distribution of the headlight by means of the movement of a mirror that is additionally installed in the headlight. Owing to the swiveling of the light distribution oppositely to the inclination of the motorcycle, a so-called roll angle compensation can be achieved, so that the region in front of the motorcycle that is illuminated by the light distribution, and in particular the profile of a light-dark boundary, remains essentially unchanged. Nevertheless, because of the additionally installed mirror, such headlights require more installation space, or smaller lenses must be used to generate the light distribution.
DE 10 2013 216 584 A1 describes a headlight for a motorcycle with an optical device that is disposed in a housing of the headlight and that includes a light source and a reflector for producing a light distribution in front of the motorcycle. The light distribution can be swiveled in at least one plane running perpendicular to the direction of travel of the motorcycle. To swivel the light distribution, the optical device can be rotated relative to the housing by way of a mechanism.
It is a disadvantage of headlights for motorcycles that are known in the prior art that they cannot produce adequate light in a turn in addition to roll angle compensation.
It is therefore an object of at least some embodiments to provide a headlight for a single-track motor vehicle that enables both roll angle compensation and adequate light in a turn in a simple way.
This and other objects are achieved by a headlight for a single-track motor vehicle, comprising: a supporting part, a light module connected to the supporting part, a first bearing device, with which the light module is rotatably supported about a first main axis relative to the supporting part, a second bearing device, with which the light module is rotatably supported about a second main axis perpendicular to the first main axis, and a coupling device that couples the light module to the supporting part such that during a rotation about the first main axis, the light module is rotated about the second main axis.
According to at least one embodiment, the headlight described here for a single-track motor vehicle comprises a supporting part and a light module that is connected to the supporting part. In particular, the light module can be movably connected to the supporting part. The light module preferably includes at least one light source. For example, the light module can include a light unit for a dipped beam and/or a high beam. Furthermore, the light module can include one or more reflectors and/or a light module housing. The supporting part can, for example, be a housing or a part of a housing of the headlight. Furthermore, the supporting part can be embodied as a rack. The supporting part is preferably embodied such that it can be fastened to a frame and or to a fork of the single-track motor vehicle.
Furthermore, the headlight includes a first bearing device, with which the light module is supported so as to be rotatable about a first main axis relative to the supporting part, and a second bearing device, with which the light module is supported so as to be rotatable about a second main axis that is perpendicular to the first main axis. The first bearing device can, for example, be embodied as a rotary bearing. In particular, the first bearing device can be embodied as a roller bearing, such as for example a ball bearing or a deep groove ball bearing. Furthermore, the first bearing device can be implemented as a slide bearing. The first main axis can, for example, be formed essentially parallel to the direction of travel of a single-track motor vehicle during straight-line travel.
The second bearing device can, for example, be embodied as a rotary bearing or as a pivot bearing. Furthermore, the second bearing device can, for example, be implemented as a slide bearing or as a roller bearing, such as for example a ball bearing. The light module can, for example, be connected at the underside thereof to the second bearing device. The light module and the second bearing device connected thereto can form a unit that can be connected to the first bearing device. As a result, the first bearing device and the second bearing device can be disposed in a simple way such that the bearing devices are disposed rotated by 90° relative to each other, and the respective axes of rotation, i.e. the first main axis and the second main axis, are perpendicular to each other. Both the light module and the second bearing device are preferably embodied so as to be rotatable about the first main axis.
Furthermore, the headlight includes a coupling device that couples the light module to the supporting part such that the light module is rotated about the second main axis during a rotation about the first main axis. For example, the headlight can be embodied such that the light module is simultaneously rotated about the second main axis by the coupling device during a rotation about the first main axis. Owing to said mechanism, advantageously both roll angle compensation and a turn light function can be achieved with a headlight for a single-track motor vehicle in a simple way.
In particular, in this case it is not necessary to use a plurality of drive units for rotation about the first main axis and rotation about the second main axis. The coupling device is preferably supported both rotationally and transversally. The coupling device preferably connects the light module directly to the supporting part.
According to a further embodiment, the coupling device is embodied as a multi-part device, in particular with two parts. For example, the coupling device can have a first coupling device element and a second coupling device element that form the coupling device. The first coupling device element can, for example, be embodied as a spherical bearing, in particular as a so-called ball and socket joint or a uniball joint. The second coupling device element can, for example, be embodied as a slide bearing, such as for example as a pin bearing. The first coupling device element and/or the second coupling device element are both preferably supported rotationally and transversally. For example, the second coupling device element that is embodied as a slide bearing or as a pin bearing can be configured such that it allows both a rotary motion and an axial motion.
According to a further embodiment, the coupling device is embodied in one piece. For example, the coupling device can be an elastomer or can consist of an elastomer. Also with said embodiment, the coupling device can couple the light module to the supporting part such that during a rotation about the first main axis, the light module is also rotated about the second main axis.
According to a further embodiment, the second bearing device is supported by the first bearing device so as to be rotatable about the first main axis. For example, the second bearing device can be disposed in the first bearing device and fastened to the first bearing device.
According to a further embodiment, the headlight includes a drive unit that is embodied to bring about a rotary motion about the first main axis. For example, the drive unit can be embodied to apply the rotary motion directly to the first bearing device. The drive unit is preferably the single drive unit that brings about a rotary motion of the light modules about the first main axis and a resultant rotary motion of the light module about the second main axis. Because of the coupling device, a further drive unit can be omitted. For example, the light module is rotated both in the roll angle thereof, i.e. about the first main axis, and the normal axis, i.e. about the second main axis, if the first bearing device is rotated in the axis thereof and a rotary motion by the second bearing device is carried out by the coupling device or the suspension.
Furthermore, a single-track motor vehicle is provided that includes the headlight that is described here. The single-track motor vehicle can in particular be embodied as a motorized two-wheel vehicle, such as for example a motorcycle, a motor scooter or a moped. The single-track motor vehicle preferably has a frame and a fork, wherein the supporting part can connect the headlight rotationally fixedly to the frame and/or to the fork.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In the exemplary embodiments and figures, identical components or components with equivalent effect can each be provided with the same reference characters. The elements represented and the dimensional relationships to each other thereof are in principle not to be considered to be to scale. Rather, individual elements can be shown exaggerated in thickness or over-dimensioned for a better illustration and/or for better comprehension.